


im not good with titles

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dippers a girl, F/M, It's Fluffy-ish, Just a small monster falls Au., not really sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dippers a girl and it's a Monster Falls Au. Bill is still a demon in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a character feel/description for this story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided I wasn't going to post a crack fic this week simply cause of how busy I am. So enjoy the story!!

Dipper was sure it was going to an awesome day. The sky was a bright blue with the perfect amount of clouds in the sky, it was the perfect temperature outside, and best of all, the Mystery Shack was closed today! So she could go explore as much as she wants to! 

Standing up she stretched her cramped up back legs. Oh, I forgot to mention, but Dipper and her family were no ordinary family, but in fact humans turned monsters! 

Dipper was a centivaur, for she has the lower body of a deer up until her lower abdomen. Up from there was a normal 18yr old girl. She had a shoulder length hair cut, and big chocolate colored doe eyes. 

Her twin sister Mabel, somehow turned out to be half unicorn. She has a white pelt, with a long skinny tail with a little fluff at the end of it. Her hair goes all the way down her back. She had a sorta blue and brown mixed colored eyes. 

Stanley was a humongous gargoyle, he usually pretends that it is actually makeup and stuff for customers. He was a slate graypretty much everywhere except his eyes and hair. His eyes were a glowing yellow and his hair was a sorta pepper gray. 

Now Bill,(Dippers boyfriend) was considered to beretta tall. He was as tall as Dipper when she stands up(which makes him about 6'7). He has beautiful golden hair that shone in the sun, and a bright blue for his eyes which matches his flames. 

And now for Stanford. Surprisingly he was completely normal. Know one new what had changed them, but apparently whatever it was Stanford remained unchanged. Wendy and her family are werewolfs, Soos and his Abuelita were sludge people, Gideon was a vampire, Lazy Susan was a harpy, and the Northwest family were all Gorgans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is just a short changed to tide y'all over. I might not be able to update or post anything this week! Just so y'all know!

Dipper quickly put on her shirt so she could go and enjoy the beautiful day. Clopping down the stairs she ran as fast as she could to put the necessarys for going into the woods into her pack. 

Grabbing a granola bar from off the table she put it in her mouth while shouting a muffled thank you as she ran through the door into the woods. 

She slowed down to a walk when she made it past the trees. She started her walk to Bill and hers secret spot. Lying on her side while she leaned against the tree she waited for him to arrive. She was not disappointed as he arrived not a minute before she had got here. 

Leaning down he pressed a quick kiss to her lips." So how was your dreams my little sapling?" He said with a devious grin on his face. She started blushing as she remembered what bill had put in her dreams the following night. It was enough to make any girl in the world blush. 

She smacked him on the shoulder as she pushed him away, while saying," You should know you big perv! I can't believe you would do this to me! Oh wait.... Actually I kinda can." 

Bill waited for enough time to try and make it dramatic,"Kappas. I've heard that a few of them have recently relocated to here. So are you ready, sapling?

"So, are you ready for a new adventure PineTree?!" He said excitedly. Taking her hand he helped her up onto her feet. After stretching all of her legs, she walked up to Bill and placed a kiss on his nose as she replied," I'm always ready for a new adventure!! So what creature are we going to find today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm going to be busy all week and such since my family and I are going cross country. So I'll try and update as soon as I can. Sorry that it's so short!


	4. Authors note

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but I'm going to be on a very small hiatus. My family and I are going cross country and all that. So I won't be updating this for a little while. Sorry. Also sorry that this is not a chapter. :(


	5. A/N

Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation so I will have the next chapter up in hopefully less than a week! I just need to get over the time and atmosphere changes! So yay! Chapter in (hopefully) less than a week!!


	6. Yay! An actual chapter!! Lol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this!! Yay!!^^

They walked calmly through the forest to a clearing with a pond. Bill ducked, signaling Dipper to do that too. 

Curiosily she sat down wondering what Bill had decided to show her. He did say it was something that was on its way to migration. She wracked her brain and couldn't think of anything that Bill hadn't already shown her. 

Drawn out of her thoughts by Bill shaking her shoulder while pointing. Lifting her eyes she saw one of the prettiest yet, ugliest things she had ever seen. 

Turning to Bill she used her eyes to ask what it was. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered," Kappa. It is distantly related to the siren, that is why we must be quite. It may not look pretty, but it has the same powers as a siren. The only difference is that they aren't as pretty, they live in Japan, and prefers to live in rivers or ponds."

She gasped loudly by accident. Causing the kappa to turn in their direction. It wondered closer to them. Dipper was almost ready to follow her instincts and run. Sensing this Bill held her mid waist close, seeing as he couldn't really hold onto the deer part of her body. 

Turning her head she nearly shrieked. The kappa was in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be a little bit evil today. I'm going to leave a cliff hanger. Sorry not sorry. :) Btw sorry it was so short. It's almost midnight here and I'm super tired and have been super busy but I had to keep my promise. :) So I hope y'all liked this.


	7. Well... Time to run. Lol

She tried to be quite, but a whimper came through. The kappa snapped it head in their direction and started to growl. Bill leaned his head to her ear and whispered," When I say run, you run as fast as you can."

"Run!"

And they ran out of the trees, trying to run as fast as they can so they could get out of the kappas singing range. 

After about 5 minutes of running, they slowed down to a stop to catch their breathes. Quitely at first Dipper started to laugh, it eventually turned loud. Looking at Dipper you couldn't help but laugh too. 

For she had been laying on her side, hair all in a mess, streaks of dirt all over her, laughing so hard she was crying and holding her stomach. Bill joined in with her laughter after he had taken a look at her to see if she was injured. 

After laughing for a good while, they eventually quited down. Bill turned his head to face Dipper and couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. Putting his hand on her cheek, he leaned in a gave her a peck on her lips before sitting up. Looking around he told her," We should be heading back. You remember last time I brought you home late?" He shuddered remembering. 

Last time they were late, Stanly had brought his shotgun out and had started firing at him. Ford had joined him a second later with a gun that would send Bill to a different dimension. It had not been fun for him to try and avoid the bullets. 

Standing up he grabbed her hand to pull her up and to head them in the direction of home.


	8. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter to this story. I might make a sequel someday.

After about 20 minutes of walking they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. Taking Dippers hand, he walked her up onto the front porch. Her hooves clopping on the slightly rotting wood. 

Bill took a deep sigh. He hadn't wanted this day to end. If he had had his way, the day would last forever. But alas, he had to bring her home in fear of getting shot at again. It still scared the living daylight out of him. 

Bringing her hand to this mouth he placed a kiss on it. Then an idea formed in his head. Dipper gulped, seeing the mischievous light in Bills eyes. 

Bill grabbed her arm and started kissing up her arm. Just before he reached her lips he told her,"Je t'aime. i vous aimerai pour toute l'éternité." Then he kissed her. 

A shot ran through the air startling Bill. For it was the same gun that had been used to harm him. He quickly kissed her lips on more time and told her," I will be back tomorrow. I will see you in your dreams!" He said with a smirk, while he wiggled his eyebrows. 

He poofed away, leaving her on the porch. When Dipper went to sleep, she found out Bill had been right. He visited her dreams. 

The end! :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I love you. I shall love you for all eternity.* is the translation. But sorry if it's bad. I used google.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I want to thank my friends Abster001 and Lucy_Ely07 for just being there and being encouraging!! Cause you guys are awesome!! Also guys, I really love comments and appreciate constructive criticism! So don't be afraid to write something!


End file.
